


Blood

by Explodostormbreaker



Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Don't yell at me, I fucking suck at writing, I have no idea where this is gonna go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killua joins Assassination Classroom, and Summarizing, and formatting, and transitions, except for Killua, i suck at everything, this starts off really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodostormbreaker/pseuds/Explodostormbreaker
Summary: Everything changed when Gon was fatally injured after his fight with Pitou. Everything changed when Alluka was killed by Hisoka on the way to an attempt to heal him. And as he watched her body fall to the ground, Killua realized that he would never get another chance to save either of them. And once that feeling of hopelessness dawned on him, a single thought echoed inside his mind;"YOUR FAULT"(I don't own anything from Hunter x Hunter or Assassination Classroom, and this story is also on wattpad and fanfiction)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Blood

Everything changed when Gon was fatally injured after his fight with Pitou. Everything changed when Alluka was killed by Hisoka on the way to an attempt to heal him. And as he watched her now lifeless body fall to the ground, Killua realized that he would never get another chance to save either of them. And once that feeling of hopelessness dawned on him, a single thought echoed over, and over again inside his mind;

"YOUR FAULT"

"YOUR FAULT"

"YOUR FAULT"

Over,

and

Over,

and 

Over

again.... 

just echoing.

The feeling of guilt was pressing so hard against him that he felt like he was drowning in it. His mind...... it simply couldn't comprehend what he had just witnessed; his sister and both his best, and only friend, the only two people in his world that he cared about, the ones that he had traded everything for, the only ones that he had left..... were both lying in front of him, dead. And, he already knew, he could already tell, that nothing would ever be able to make them get back up.

And right then, after coming to that realization, was when his world shattered. Right then was when he decided how absolutely tired he was of running, how tired he was of hiding. What was the point anyway? What difference did it make? Everything had always managed to catch up with him in the end anyway. And afterall, after a year of him running nonstop, it had only taken a few seconds before he lost both his purpose, and his will to live. Only a few seconds before he lost everything.

So maybe.... maybe that's why Killua didn't even try to dodge when the next few cards flew at him. Maybe that's why he didn't try, didn't even attempt to get back up after falling to the ground. And maybe that's why he wasn't afraid, why he didn't even think, or even try to comprehend the pain as a pool of blood began to form underneath him. Or maybe he couldn't, maybe that was how empty he felt on the inside.

Strangely, Killua wasn't thinking enough to be concerned about the possibility of death as his world began to go dark. In fact, for the first time in a long while, he wasn't thinking at all. However, the only reason why this has become possible, is because for the first time in his entire life, he has learned to cope with, and accept the fact of death.

However, while Killua had accepted that it was the end of his time, it would seem that fate had different plans. Very, different plans.

Or at least, I'm assuming that this was the case since he woke back up. However, the circumstances that he woke up to, were not ones that he had ever expected to ever find himself in.

Now Let Me Ask You A Question;

What do you think happens when the world's deadliest assassin, wakes up in a different world with another chance, and nothing to lose? And what happens when Killua is offered a new job, where he decides to complete it while, for the first time, agreeing with the opinions of his parents? And how will he deal with a target that has been deemed unkillable?

Yeah, this situation is proving to be pretty strange. And coming from him? Well that's saying something.


End file.
